


Пристанище для трусов

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Rettler



Series: Миди низкого левела команды Cyberpunk 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Army, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Other, UST, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler
Summary: Робот для сексуальных утех - не лучшее приобретение для военного подразделения. Впрочем, смотря как использовать этого самого робота, да ещё и с членом.
Series: Миди низкого левела команды Cyberpunk 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855258
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Пристанище для трусов

— У него член!

С этой фразы началось утро Меган Рокс, робототехника группы Эла Уорка по прозвищу Гектор. Откуда такое героико-эпическое к нему прицепилось, не помнил уже никто, но и по имени называть отвыкли.

— Гектор, мать твою…— Меган потянулась к валяющимся на полу около койки наручным допотопным часам ХХ века.— Шесть утра! Я до двух вчера пыталась поставить на ноги то, что вы так удачно угробили в последнем рейде, дай поспать.

— Ты не понимаешь, — шипел Гектор, стараясь подавить волнение. — Мы распаковали, решили, что ты проснешься да и включишь. А я смотрю, у него штанина как-то на бок. Лап-лап, а там член…

— А зачем ты лапал выпуклость в чужих штанах? — философски поинтересовалась Меган, не спеша просыпаться. — Свои… В крайнем случае Кирса. Нужен же тебе для чего-то заместитель.

— Ааааа…

Меган вовремя поняла, что перегнула палку, успев почти кувыркнуться в сторону, когда лапа Гектора вместо ее волос сгребла подушку.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — примирительно буркнула она.— Дай хоть душ принять, что ли.

Через двадцать минут, после душа и чашки кофе, волнение Гектора стало понятным. Вчера ему позвонили из штаба и сами (!) предложили принять двух роботов. Сами! Гектор, который обычно просиживал часы ради того, чтобы выбить лишнюю резину или десяток пуль, едва с ума не сошел от радости. Не стал искать подвоха и даже не удивился странной поспешности, с которой этих самых обещанных роботов прислали. Через три часа штабной транспортер уже рокотал во дворе, а еще через полчаса Гектор, не читая, подписавший бумаги, напару с Кирсом терзали обрешетку. 

Первый андроид был печально известным У-40. Гектор и Кирс переглянулись, скривились, но промолчали. Ну да, возьмите, дяди, что нам не катит. Сороковки отличались дикой медлительностью, ужасной громоздкостью и шумностью. Ползет по лагерю такое ведро с болтами, и на всю округу слышно. Можно даже радары не включать, за пять километров грохот долетает. Разочарованно повздыхав, они взялись за вторую обрешетку.

И да, тут было от чего ахнуть. Андроид был упакован в камуфляж, новенький, складской, и при этом внешне никак не отличался от человека. Они даже пересрали, пока убедились, что у него за ухом присутствует съемная панель. Холодный мужик в обрешетке, ага. Кто его знает, что там у этих штабистов делается? Может перепутали и кого-то из морга подсуетились? Ну типа ошиблись, родичам погибшего в качестве компенсации робота, а Гектору труп, хорони не хочу. Но нет. Прибывший реально оказался роботом. Охренительным! Выше среднего роста, с хорошо проработанными параметрами тела. Как оказалось, даже слишком хорошо.

Этот самый нащупанный член в штанах и заставил Гектора бежать и будить Меган. Она их лучше знает, этих роботов. Вот пусть и решает, куда его девать.

Они расстегнули на выключенном андроиде одежду, застыли втроем, несколько ошалело рассматривая абсолютно мужскую анатомию. Разве что без волос. 

— Может, это можно демонтировать? — несмело спросил Кирс.

— Можно, — огрызнулась Меган. — Вот только на тебе потренируюсь, как оно выйдет. Если удачно, тогда стану мудрить с казенным имуществом. Ладно, а сопроводиловка на него какая-то есть?

Сопроводиловка нашлась. Она же все и прояснила. Если бы Гектор так не торопился подписать бумаги, он бы и сам нашел это в тексте. Андроид прибыл из последней заводской партии. После спецуказа, все производство было либо приостановлено, либо перенаправлено на военные нужды. Только никто не говорил, чтобы сменить линии, ибо затратно. И так почти в убыток. Вот и пригнал свою партию в рамках оборонного проекта известнейший концерн СМАРТ. Ага. Крупнейший в мире производитель домашней техники и оборудования для развлекательной индустрии. Шесть лет он штамповал, как оголтелый, андроидов-дам с грудью восьмого размера и томными глазами, которых расхватывали, словно горячие пирожки (ради тех самых синтетических «пирожков») все, кому не хватало в той или иной степени любви и ласки. Перед самым-самым (день атаки ИИ вслух старались не поминать, как нечисть) запустили новую линию — мужчин. Ага, добились таки, феминистки чертовы, мол, им тоже нужно, они тоже в своем праве.

— Ну вот. Получите и распишитесь. Да, Гектор? Расписался? Сам будешь пользоваться? Или сперва на Кирсе… опробовать?

Гектор нервно сглотнул, застегнул роботу ширинку.

— Так, допустим, я лоханулся. Но можно же его для чего-то приспособить?

— Разумеется. Мы можем объявить себя самым толерантным подразделением и приглашать гостей из других бригад.

Меган была в ударе. А это ничего хорошего не сулило. Если разойдется, то попадут под ее острый язычок не только Гектор и Кирс. Переглянувшись, они вдруг поняли, что не хотят больше оставаться в обществе тетки с неуемным приступом сарказма и робота с членом. А потому засобирались.

— Эй, вы куда, ребята? А опробовать?

Она говорила это, когда Гектор уже бежал, демонстративно вопя что-то в трубку выключенного телефона (хоть бы датчик запустить додумался, идиотина), а Кирс, торопливо сообщив, что их только что срочно вызвали по… э… ну… особой командной связи, которая не слышна другим, ковылял следом.

Меган вздохнула, махнула рукой и, забив, нажала кнопку включения.

Мягко завибрировала синеватая вена на шее. Андроид открыл глаза, грудная клетка сымитировала глубокий вздох. 

Он выбрался из транспортировочного бокса и замер перед Меган. 

Она снова вздохнула.

— Ну, здравствуй. С чего начнем?

— С репертуара сферы услуг. Здравствуйте, — голос андроида, как и следовало ожидать, был идеально откалиброван. Красивый, бархатный, низкий, с ощутимой хрипотцой. Соблазнитель, чего уж тут.

— Значит, со знакомства. Я Меган. Желательно не сокращать, я от этого становлюсь злой. Потом покажу тебе всех. А ты… — она бегло осмотрела бумаги. — BT456/16Y467-r. Ну, я не выговорю. Берт. Пойдет?

— А можно не сокращать?

Мег с интересом уставилась на машину. А таки да. На славу потрудились разработчики.

— Окей, Баттлеееер, — насмешливо протянула она. — Начнем. Первая новость. Неприятная. Не знаю, что тебе успели сунуть в первичные настройки, но они заведомо не годятся. Ты попал на войну. 

— На войну?

И тут Меган удивилась во второй раз. Потому что в голосе робота читалось такое дикое облегчение, словно…

— Пойдем, — махнула она рукой. — Нечего тут болтать.

Диагностический мобильный комплекс RBK-117 у Меган был суперский. Таких в штабе стояло на баллансе всего три, Гектор, которому Меган пригрозила… гм… лучше упустить, чем именно, выбил один для своей бригады. Легкий, полная модулизация, в собранном виде занимает не более квадратного метра, в разобранном полкомнаты. 

Робот покорно занял место в узкой нише, позволил металлическим магнитным лентам надежно зафиксировать тело.

Меган, возившаяся с проводами, поинтересовалась вскользь:

— А за какие такие заслуги тебя нам ссудили, интересно?

— Вам просто не повезло, — в голосе робота проскользнула ирония. — Я оказался бракованным без возможности полной замены системы. 

— О как. Ну… у нас тут все бракованные. Сейчас узнаем, чего в тебя нашпиговали.

Нашпиговали много. Таких поз и способов Меган не то что в порнокино не видела, которое по юности пару раз посматривала. Наверное, подобного не было даже в камасутре, древнейшем пособии нимфоманов, хотя столь глубоких выводов Меган делать не рисковала.

Пролистав «производственный» отдел, она перешла к основным настройкам. Настройки оказались вполне неплохими. А тем самым браком — битый сектор жесткого диска. Если на то пошло, замена таких дисков была очень дорогостоящей: вскрыть голову робота, идеально запаянную и зашитую искусственной кожей, без повреждений практически невозможно, а повреждение сразу существенно снизит робота… гм… подобной индустрии. И стоит ли овчинка выделки? Нет, умные некто на начальном этапе разработки предлагали ставить винчестер в блок спинной панели, но тут возникали сложности. Из-за высокого уровня циркуляции импульсов и пневматики именно этот сектор разогревался до такой температуры, что возникали некоторые сложности с охлаждением. К тому же… Это у боевого робота можно сунуть винт на место почек, но ему-то не надо выделывать акробатические трюки в постели. А попробуй согнись в три погибели под дамой в центнер весом… или мужчиной в полтора, чтобы уж никак не прижать злополучную железку. Теоретически можно, практически сильно повысит стоимость. А черепушка она и в Африке черепушка, к тому же, ее можно ну очень хорошо уплотнить. В общем, вот так. Имеем дорогую игрушку с маленьким багом.

— Ну… и что у нас зависло в битом секторе такое, что прям никак нельзя добавить в другие?

— Импульсная система передачи данных, — быстро ответил робот. Слишком быстро.

Какая прелесть. Минус главный подстрахуй. Учитывая, что даже секс-игрушка весила два центнера, а загнать в механическую голову кучу вариантов убийства голыми руками не составляло проблемы, подстраховывались старым добрым способом. Возможностью отключить робота, если он вдруг что-то не так, или заблокировать конкретное действие сигналом извне. Это если импульсная система работает. А если нет…

— То есть...  
— Ага, я могу не справиться с оргазмом и придушить клиента. Приняв его предсмертные хрипы за стоны наслаждения.

— Оргазм у тебя или у него? — огрызнулась Меган. — Не хватало мне еще распутывать в тебя в голове сектора, отвечающие за степень личного наслаждения. 

Робот что-то буркнул, вяло, скорее, чисто чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним. Но отключить себя позволил. И осмотреть тот самый сектор. А вышло просто. Программу загрузили, и она опознавалась как активная, а в секторе произошел сбой. Ставить поверх не удавалось, пока не были не изменены первичные настройки, а первичные настройки определялись системой. Замкнутый круг. Ну и хрен с ним. В крайнем случае, ну что, не знает она, что ли, как укокошить зарвавшегося робота?

Меган дотошно изучала загруженные приложения. И ведь не подгадили в штабе. Робота скинули с приколами, но приложения поставили новенькие, лицензионные, дорогущие. Программа «Телохранитель». Программа «Прикрытие». Программа «Конвой». Меган сбилась со счету в стоимости подаренного штабом ПО. Не, ну ничего так. Пойдет. 

Закончив с головой, занялась телом. Сканер выявил еще один брак. Видимо, когда пытались влезть в злосчастный сектор, перегнули с зарядом, и пристегнутый робот пытался вырваться, сильно повредив сустав. Меган пометила «не перегружать левую руку до поры», записала, чего докупить. 

Тело робота было идеальным. Столько сочленений, почти бриллиантовые материалы, если представить его цену в мирное время, не хватит почек Гектора, Рика и Меган, вместе взятых. 

Ну да, и главный рабочий инструмент отлажен, как же. Можно задать скорость, глубину и нажим. Канешна. Или использовать как капельницу, как раз все параметры при необходимости можно подогнать.

Закончив исследовать новую игрушку, Меган запустила андроида. Пока включались системы, осмотрела его. Ну да, смазливая игрушка. Ну хоть на Кена не похож, это было бы уже чересчур.

— У тебя рука повреждена. Я, конечно, не имею возможностей производства, но можно блокировать участок и пробить кожу под локтем, там немного работы, сам, наверняка, знаешь. Треснула заглушка, теперь в трещину попадает провод и коротит. Пока не нагружай, завтра-послезавтра все сделаем. Ну… добро пожаловать, Баттлер. Чем богаты, тем и рады и так далее. Надо тебя где-то разместить. Прости, публичного дома у нас на балансе нет…

— Судя по тем двоим, я был уверен, что он есть, и даже с особыми видами услуг, — буркнул робот, спрыгивая с невысокого помоста на пол. 

Гектор нарисовался у Меган ближе к вечеру. Она успела выспаться, поесть, выпить кофе и погрызться с новым приобретением. Приобретение вело себя вызывающе, но грань не переступало. К тому же, он не пытался угодить. Меган, накушавшись по горло услужливых болванчиков, которые в итоге в решающей ситуации зависали в ожидании сигнала, вынуждена была признать: это подкупало. Ну… он не мог не нравиться. Таким и делали. Идеальный механизм для того, чтобы услаждать взгляд… и не только. 

Кирс долго ходил вокруг пневмокресла, на котором устроился робот, изучая его со всех сторон.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что он пойдет в качестве, к примеру, участника конвоя?

— Нет, разумеется, — Меган сосредоточенно размешивала молотый кофе в чашке с кипятком. — Не стоит так принижать его способности. Руководителя запросто. 

Кирс хмыкнул.

— Еще чего. Только роботов мне и не хватало. Ты его хорошо проверила? Не будет никаких сюрпризов вроде отказавших тормозов или отупизмов? Внезапных, как понос?

— Что еще у тебя внезапное бывает так часто, что вошло в речевой оборот? — буркнула Меган. — Он надежен, Кирс. Во всех отношениях. Есть баг, но для нас не имеет особого значения.

Гектор рассматривал фигуру робота, вальяжно устроившуюся в кресле.

— Красивый же, чтоб его. 

— Ты бы жопку ему проверила, мало ли, чего оттуда забыли поотскребать за время тестов. — голос зама прозвучал с таким поганеньким ехидством, что не заметил бы разве что совсем тупой. 

Меган и Гектор с удивлением оглянулись на внезапно обозлившегося Кирса.

— С цепи сорвался, что ли. — Гектор тряхнул зама за рукав. — Это робот, которого нам прислали. На помощь. Чего фыркаешь?

— Это резиновая баба с членом. 

Меган подняла бровь.

— Мне вот вообще не интересно, какую ему присобачили анатомию. У него загружено великолепное ПО, он способен голыми руками оторвать шею парочке старотипных жестянок. Не могу понять, почему тебя это так коробит.

Кирс пожал плечами, развернулся и пошел к выходу.

Гектор, поразмыслив, кивнул.

— Я завтра планировал пройти шестой сектор, там вроде как не отзывается наш блок-пост. Может, обкатаем его в бою?

— Конечно. Он будет готов. 

Гектор свалил, Меган занялась любимым делом. А, точнее, запустила синхронизацию и плюхнулась в кресло с лаптопом, ковыряться в мозгах андроида.

— Сможете починить?

Вопрос застал ее врасплох.

— Не знаю даже. А чего голову морочить? Мы все равно у своих ни разу его не активировали.

— Надо, — голос неожиданно стал сухим и металлическим. 

— Может, все-таки расскажешь?

Робот помолчал, кивнул.

— Я трус.

Меган, вздернув бровь, поднялась с кресла, подошла к нему. 

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Практика. Потому и списали. Модель поведения, которая периодически всплывает из-за бага, предусматривает позицию подчиненного в БДСМ. Который боится. 

— Ага. И ты решил, что в бою станешь на колени, лизнешь сапог и подставишь зад?

— Ну… — робот был озадачен. 

— Вот и не нукай. Ладно, давай с заглушкой ускоримся.

Снимать защитный кожух синтетической кожи оказалось несложно. Прямо очень несложно. Но под ним… Обхватив голову, Меган села в кресло. Вот это да! Ладно, разберется. В конце концов, бывало и хуже.

— Эй, а датчиков столько зачем?

— Для того же БДСМ, — голос прозвучал сухо и скрипуче.

— Эм… Ты должен чувствовать?

— Наверное, это можно так назвать. Я должен реагировать на изменения целостности системы. 

— Для чего?.. — Меган замолчала, поняв нелепость своего вопроса. — Да. Глупо. Ну… Отключить их частично я могу.

— Вариант.

Снизив чувствительность кожуха, она стала пробираться к суставной заглушке. Пока нет новой, можно залить трещину силиконом. На пару суток сойдет.

Довольная итогом работы, напялила кожух на место. Края соединились, не оставляя следов вмешательства. Красота. 

— Уникальная система «Без шрамов». Можете реализовать свои самые смелые фантазии, — продекламировал робот голосом из рекламы.

— Вот прям щас и начну. Пойду пить кофе. А ты сиди и завидуй. 

Она была довольна собой. Довольна Гектором, а еще больше роботом. Реально же отхватили себе отличное дополнение к парку роботехники!

Гектор выходил утром. В начале пятого его бронемашина остановилась около палатки. К удивлению Меган, за рулем сидел Кирс. 

Она помогла роботу устроиться на заднем сиденье, поморщилась, мельком глянув на отражение Кирса в зеркале заднего вида, и зачем-то буркнула над самым ухом робота:

— Осторожнее там. Мало ли.

Она не волновалась за Баттлера. Ни капельки. Тот, кто называет себя трусом, вряд ли является им на самом деле. А вот странное поведение Кирса наводило на нехорошие мысли.

Но вечером группа, как должна была, не вернулась, и Меган нет-нет, да и стала дёргаться. Посылать им сигнал не рисковали и ждали до полуночи. Контрольное время, так сказать. Затем попытались запеленговать контактную станцию Кирса. Тишина.

Меган сидела в диагностике, обхватив голову руками. К ее удивлению, пикнула валявшаяся на столе станция.

«25 км, расчет время 23 минуты». 

Меган потрясла головой. Так. Что? Если робот, он бы отправил координаты, а не такие куцые данные… Кирс? Он не знает данных этой станции, да ему и проще было бы связаться с командным пунктом. Гектор? Он вообще далёк от связи. И что имеем? На всякий случай, Меган прикинула худшее. Допустим, сигнал послал робот. Если не дал координаты, значит, лишен навигации. Вопрос: как он найдет ночью хорошо замаскированную базу. Стоп. Если он запомнил координаты станции, то периодически ее пеленгует. А, в конце концов… ну кому нужна крохотная допотопная станция? И она нажала кнопку режима ожидания. 

Ровно через двадцать минут Меган меряла шагами дорожку на краю базы, лихорадочно прислушиваясь к звукам. Она не знала, как отличила в сотне ночных звуков слабый шорох, помчалась навстречу. Робот двигался, медленно упираясь повреждённым коленом в землю. Тяжело, с натугой тянул бесчувственное тело.

Дальше были врачи, крики, кровь. Меган не умела во врача, зато умела в робототехника. Она вытащила к себе в диагностику робота, кляня сорванную спину, подтянула к фиксаторам. Хуже всего у андроида было с лицом. Рвануло близко где-то, изувечили… 

— Зато теперь не тронут, — проскрипел робот. — На такое не встанет.

— Восстановлю.

— Не нужно. Пожалуйста.

— Не нуууужно, не нуууужно, — пробурчала она, запуская сканер. — Тебя что, в публичный дом сосватают? 

Возни было много. Но ведь хорош, гад! Сгруппироваться так, чтобы погасить ударную волну левой стороной корпуса, лишённой основной электроники. Механика ремонтируется, с электроникой пришлось бы ждать недели. А так помят, но все поправимо.

На утро вымотанная в тряпочку Меган заснула в кресле, зажав в руке пульт диагноста. За работой можно было не думать о Гекторе. Хотя робот сказал, что ничего непоправимого нет, все в порядке. 

К полудню ее разбудили: нужно было отладить слетевшую систему интеллектуального распознавания лиц в штабе. Штабнюки, зная, что по доброй воле она не поедет, пригнали аж из самого штаба машину, загрузив в нее оборудование, выставили в диагностике, раскланялись и пообещали заехать через недельку. А она и не против была. Все лучше, чем слушать заунывные рассказы о том, как облагодетельствовали бедного рядового робототехника, доверив ему интеллектуальное обеспечение штабной системы ассенизации. 

Какое-то время штаб свято верил, что в день вызова Меган заболела, простудилась, подхватила запор, понос или мигрень. После десятого неприбытия пошли ва-банк и приволокли оборудование к Магомету. Сработало. На том и сошлись. Попутно она ухитрилась сбить в качестве бонусов пару запасных кожухов: «рука», «нога» и «грудная клетка 1в». 

Договорившись о сроках, разошлись, вполне довольные друг другом. Меган, отбыв встречу, вернулась в диагностику, сделала контрольный запуск андроида. Кроме внешних повреждений, все работало более-менее нормально. По крайней мере, без видимых задержек отклика. Отключив датчики, велела роботу одеваться. 

— Расскажешь, что случилось? — поинтересовалась она между делом, поправляя жесткую камуфляжную куртку и выворачивая скомканный рукав.

Робот поразмыслил, кивнув, словно нехотя.

— Засада случилась. Машина была взорвана, командир получил осколочные ранения, приказал продолжать движение. Транспортное средство было сильно повреждено, механический ремонт мог занять до 6 часов, восстановление электроники на явными в тот момент ресурсами было невозможно. Заместитель извлек из машины рацию. 

— Дальше.

— Я увидел интенсивность кровотечения осколочного ранения бедра командира и предложил возвращаться. Мне было отказано. Я последовал за командиром и заместителем. Через шестьдесят три минуты командир замедлил скорость движения вдвое. Я повторно предложил возвращаться. Заместитель командира предупредил, что я буду отключен. Я просчитал вероятность летального исхода командира, она достигала 68 процентов, о чем я их уведомил. Заместитель в грубой форме посоветовал мне пойти… Я отказался продолжать движение, пока информация о состоянии командира не будет передана базе для срочной эвакуации. Мне отказали, сославшись на возможность раскрытия места нахождения. По моим подсчетам, такая вероятность составляла не более 8 процентов. Состояние командира ухудшилось, риск летального исхода через 30 минут возрос до 76 процентов. Я без приказа попытался активировать станцию передачи данных. Помощник командира выстрелил в меня. В результате прицельного попадания было взорвано три конденсатора, и сработала система аварийного резервного копирования данных. Из-за активации резервной системы выключилась система глушения сигнала. Меня обнаружил противник и осуществил арт-удар. Я сумел закрыть командира от взрыва, который уничтожил бы его с вероятностью 99,7 процентов, но он потерял сознание. Помощник командира велел мне организовывать оборону, оповестив о том, что вколет командиру адреналин. Я нарушил приказ и ушел с командиром в сторону исходной точки. Система навигации была повреждена, потому пришлось активировать базовое приложение «Компас». После пяти часов пути я сумел доставить командира. В дороге несколько раз находил источники воды с отсутствием признаков заражения, использовал систему забора проб и вводил ему в ротовую полость воду. 

Меган поморщилась.

— Зачем ты так. Мог бы просто и без официоза. Я только что была у Гектора. Он выжил. Выжил благодаря воде и доставке на базу. Сказали, ему оставалось меньше получаса жизни. Ты молодец, Баттлер.

— Не спросите, где зам?

— Зачем? Если ты в состоянии повреждения двигательного аппарата нес Гектора, он вполне мог следовать за тобой. Ну, раз приказ отдавал оставаться, явно же не при смерти был.

— Ты цинична. Он мог следовать, да. У него был ушиб, сильный, но только ушиб. И… я испугался. Он мог меня выключить в дороге. — робот заговорил тихо, жестко. — Я предупреждал. У меня баг. Я трус. 

Меган медленно кивнула. 

— Ты все правильно сделал. Кирс… иногда бывает не в меру самоуверенным, и это играет против него. Всегда. 

Робот поднялся, глядя перед собой. До этого он все-таки пытался косить под человека, по крайней мере, исполнял заложенные дополнительные функции вроде программы мимического наследования и фокусировки глаз. 

— Хочешь, зайдем к Гектору. 

Они прошли по узкой траншее, обложенной бордюром солнечных батарей, к длинной госпитальной палатке. Гектор уже пришел в себя. Он кивнул Меган, долго смотрел на робота, то ли собираясь с мыслями, то ли черт-те…

— Я был не прав, — его слова прозвучали неожиданно. — Если бы не ты, я бы подох из чистого упрямства и привычки слушать Кирса. 

— Я не привел его. 

Гектор кивнул, на его шее дернулся кадык. 

— Да. Но и не обязан был. Я все-таки что-то помню. По крайней мере помню, как он в тебя выстрелил. Я должен тебе, Батт. Жизнью обязан. 

Меган с удивлением слушала Гектора. Чтобы он растекался вот так перед роботом? Да никогда бы, ни в жизнь! 

Гектор и вправду словно поменялся. Стал реже шутить, чаще переписывался с родными. И довольно грубо пресек попытку штаба заменить робота на более приспособленную к боевым условиям модель. 

Кирс появился через сутки после того, как привезли Гектора, сразу потребовал сказать, где командир, пошел к нему в палатку, и они о чем-то долго говорили. Меган он почему-то сторонился, можно было сказать, откровенно избегал. Не то чтобы это ее не устраивало, но раздражало и немного смешило. 

Еще больше рассмешило, когда через десять дней Гектор отправил Кирса в вылазку с группой, впервые за все время. Обычно зам ходил с ним и только с ним. Нет, это было вполне логично и очень понятно: пока кэп отлеживается, не сидеть же на попе опытному разведчику? Но Кирс это воспринял со странным раздражением, которое многие сочли за личную обиду. 

Группа уходила в достаточно продолжительный рейд, потому накануне всем дали двенадцатичасовую увольнительную. Кирс куда-то уехал, причем едва успел вернуться. Точнее, его даже ждали. 

Гектор потихоньку входил в работу. Медленно, но уверенно. Его выздоровление действительно можно было считать чудом. Он почти приватизировал андроида, и это никого не удивляло. Ходячий компьютер, способный в считанные секунды выстроить график эхолокации, просчитать вероятность попадания, предложить маршрут с низким уровнем влияния радиационного фона, к тому же, загруженный по самую глотку аналитикой возможностей поведения человека. 

Меган тоже была довольна. Ей нравился новый андроид во всех отношениях, и уж тем более тем, что в его присутствии она была уверена в безопасности Гектора, который излишне безразлично относился к себе. 

Злился только Кирс. Не то что злился, уж проще говоря бесился в прямом смысле слова. Даже когда ходил в рейды с группами (ну да, Гектор пока не был в состоянии в полную силу отпахать сутки в полевых условиях, а ждать его выздоровления, из принципа не выпуская профи, было бы просто неуместно). 

Когда Меган в очередной раз приволокли из штаба восстанавливать поврежденного робота-телохранителя, штабной робототехник знаком попросил ее задержаться. С Ирвином они вполне себе мирились: он в сотни раз больше Меган шарил в программном обеспечении, но плавал в механике, она наоборот, а потому охотно помогали по мере необходимости друг другу, будучи уверенными, что получат при необходимости взамен такую же помощь. Ирвин мялся, и Меган не выдержала: 

— Говори уже. Только сразу.

— У вас заберут андроида.

— Не поняла.

— Того, что недавно прислали. Жалоба пришла на повторное неисполнение приказа, а это… сама знаешь. Жалоба подкреплена видеофиксацией. Неопровержимое доказательство, так что на твоем месте я бы поудалял все несанкционированное ПО, что ты в него ухитрилась запихнуть.

Меган прищурилась.

— Окей, коллега, учту. А от кого, говоришь, жалоба?

— Так ваш зам же. 

Штабист уехал, Меган погналась к Гектору.

В палатке у него торчали два разведчика. И у них было срочное дело. Очень срочное. Такое, что отложить нельзя было никак. Наверное. 

— Поговорить нужно. Сейчас.

— Вечером. Я занят.

— Я беременна. 

Мужчины во все времена остаются мужчинами. Пожалуйся она на падение ядерной бомбы, не свалили бы так быстро. 

Вполне довольная собой, Меган плеснула из кофейника настоящего кофе из личных запасов Гектора, попутно поправив его висящую челюсть. 

— Да не пугайся ты так. Выбора не было, иначе бы я этих говорунов до полуночи не выперла. Кирс написал кляузу на андроида, еще и хватило ума снять на видео отдачу приказа и реакцию робота. 

— Вранье. Как бы он с нашей системой передачи данных видео им слил?

— А помнишь увольнительную? Когда его ждали? Я посмотрела в расходе топлива. Как раз до штаба и обратно. Сказали, заберут робота. Посоветовали почистить все, что мы могли туда поставить.

— Глупость какая… Но зачем?

— Я не знаю. Но советую у него спросить. А пока отправь меня в рейд. С роботом. Сейчас.

— Тебя? — Гектор нервно хмыкнул.

— Или сливай его. Если рука поднимется. 

Гектор замолчал. 

— Я понял. Хорошо. Через двадцать минут. Пойдет?

— Я выеду с ним, а ты оформляй задним числом рейд. Не будем терять эти двадцать минут. Черт его знает, что еще удумает твой обожаемый Кирс. Может, меня следующей отправит под нож. За неповиновение.

Механик удивился тому, что в рейд идет Меган, но вопросов задавать не стал. Передал ей ключи, ведомость с заполненными графами топлива. Еще меньше удивился робот. В принципе, им вообще не свойственны эмоции, но куда уж деваться, если создатели превратили секс-игрушку в идеальное подобие человека, снабженное не только членом, но и мимикой. 

Гектор колебался. Боялся начудить и дал себе время остыть. Разобрался со всеми рабочими делами, взял бутылку виски и пошел к палатке, которую они делили с Кирсом без малого три года. Правда, сейчас по настоянию врача он пока ночевал в госпитале. Кирс лежал на походной койке, закинув руки за голову.  
— Эллиот? — наедине Кирс всегда называл друга только по имени, это служило у них чем-то вроде сигнала, границы, за которой заканчиваются правила Устава и снимаются погоны. — Ты все? Отпустили полностью?

— Да не полностью, но сколько уже можно торчать под надзором этих Гиппократов? Задолбался. Решил, что вечер в привычной обстановке мне не повредит. Доставай стаканы, и что там у тебя пожрать осталось? Тошнит уже от той размазни, которой пытаются кормить в госпитале. 

Кирс смущенно улыбнулся. Странно… Сколько Гектор себя помнил, такой неловкости между ними никогда не было. Но, быть может, Кирс по глупости написал кляузу, теперь жалеет, а назад отыграть не может? Надо, надо выпить и поговорить без свидетелей.

Они пили. Кирс слишком много, не закусывая и с каждой минутой все больше пьянея.  
У Гектора было такое чувство, что друг сознательно напивался в стельку. Наконец, почти лежа на кресле, переделанном из водительского, он положил горячую тяжелую руку на шею Гектору, притянув его к себе, почти выдохнул в лицо:

— Скажи, что ты не спал с ним.

Гектор замер, изумленно глянул в упор на Кирса. 

— Эй… Ты в своем уме?

— Нет, — друг упрямо замотал головой. — Я должен это знать. Скажи, что у вас с ним ничего не было и ты… — он замолчал. Гектор, словно не веря услышанному, потряс головой. 

— Так. А теперь еще раз. С какой такой стати я вообще мог бы о подобном подумать?

— Ну, он красивый и…

— И у меня при виде красивого робота тут же должно встать? Эй, друг, ты что такое несешь?

— Я-то несу! — неожиданно ожесточенно выкрикнул Кирс. — Почему он спас тебя, а не я? Он нес тебя, поил, он потом был с тобой? Почему он? Поэтому ты теперь все время с ним?

— Кирс, ты пьян. Может, отложим разговор? Черт знает, куда он нас заведет.

— А мне уже все равно, — безразлично буркнул Кирс, отворачиваясь к стене. — Ты все равно после всего этого вернешься к семье. И у меня есть только это время… Только оно. И даже его отобрала эта жестянка. 

— Эй… — Гектор мягко потряс друга за плечо. — Ну ты чего? Это же рабочая машина, как ноутбук, только думающий и…

— А я для тебя тоже рабочая машина? Только ходящая?

— Да откуда такие мысли? О чем ты?

— Иначе… Иначе ты бы давно все понял, — зло засмеялся Кирс. — Давно бы понял. 

Гектор в недоумении смотрел на Кирса. Окончательно опьянев, тот впал в полудрему. Гектор прикрыл его потертым одеялом, сунул бутылку с остатками выпивки в тумбочку и вышел из палатки.

Он был шокирован. Не могло так быть! Не мог он за столько лет не увидеть и не додуматься…

— Капитан, срочное сообщение! — на него почти налетел запыхавшийся дежурный. — У штаба сбой программы, одно реактивное открыло огонь. В радиусе поражение оказалась наша машина Р-23, отбывшая в рейд в 16.47. 

— Меган?!

Наверное, в тот вечер он поседел. И не только он. Мужики вроде и шутили, перекидывались в карты и шашки, курили. Но все ждали, и это было видно. 

Из штаба звонили, выясняли, обещали содействие. А толку в том содействии. 

Только утром, когда почти посерело, в лагерь приехала штабная машина. В ней была Меган, в закопченном камуфляже, обожженном взрывом, со вспоротым рукавом и длинной царапиной, но живая. И остатки андроида. Штабисты с недоумением рассматривали обугленный остов верхней части тела. Неповрежденными остались ноги и часть таза. На фоне обрывков ткани цинично и уродливо торчал оплавленный член.

Штабисты снова извинились, видимо, решив, что этого вполне достаточно, укатили к себе, не забыв отдать распоряжения. Меган вымылась, зашла перевязать руку, а затем… подать рапорт.

— Эй… — Гектор, сжав виски руками, смотрел на опустившуюся на стол бумагу. — Ну как же так, а? Ну почему?

— Потому что иначе твой дружбан Крис его убьет, — сквозь зубы буркнула Меган. — Я не отказываюсь чинить ваши железки, я не уеду черт-те куда. Но находиться под ведомством командования не могу. 

Гектор приподнял бровь. 

— Значит…

— Вот то и значит. Ты-то сам готов его слить? После того, как он тащил тебя тридцать километров на своем горбу, при том, что его система автоматически выключала. Он успевал запустить перезагрузку и, пока шла диагностика, снова тащил? 

Гектор хмуро кивнул.

— Как ты прокрутила-то?

— Он прокрутил. Сымитировал сигнал кибер-дрона, штаб клюнул. Я ж ехала, уже держала кое-что на такой случай, в машину погрузила. 

— А… гм… член?

— Ну… уж точно ни у тебя и ни у Кирса я его одолжить не смогла. Пришлось покупать. Ну, ты понял. 

— Эм… Фаллоимитатор?

— Он самый. Остатки андроида, член в штаны и взорвать.

— А Баттлер? Он мощный, он бы определялся. Но после взрыва его активность на карте больше не проявлялась.

— Он выключен.

— В смысле?

— Я повредила линию импульсной цепи.

— Но для этого надо ему вскрыть отдел жесткого диска.

— У меня не было выбора. У него тоже. Он это понял.

— Он точно будет в порядке? А ты?

— Оба будем. Я машину из списанных забираю, мужики сделали, давно еще. Как только обоснуюсь, маякну тебе, будешь привозить хлам в починку. Только сам. Как-то мне не слишком нравится идея видеться с Кирсом.

— Кирс… он…

— Кирс смотрит на тебя не как на друга. Этого не замечаешь только ты. Уже давно смешки за спиной. Но если бы не гадил, плевать всем было бы, а так… Ладно, кэп, подписывай. Мне затемно уехать. И его не хочу надолго оставлять без присмотра. Его сейчас может убить даже ребенок с камнем в руке. 

Гектор встал, коротко обнял Меган. 

— Спасибо тебе. Не думал, что так когда-то отреагирую на… робота. 

— Роботы, люди… Гектор, мы либо сволочи, либо не сволочи, и не зависит, в отношении кого это проявляется. Я вон сколько с ними, а переломить себя не смогла. Все, не провожай, утром к восьми я тебе дам сигнал, что все в порядке. Если нет… тогда уж… вот. — Она выложила на стол старенькую станцию. — Ее ловит только Баттлер. И только он на нее передает сигнал. 

— Удачи тебе. 

Он закурил, наплевав на предостережения врача, прислушиваясь, как затихают в темноте шаги Меган. А ведь она права. Скотство или есть, или нет, и неважно, в отношении кого ты его проявишь. Главное, чтобы теперь у нее все получилось.

***

Меган довольно осмотрела установленное оборудование. Вполне. Вот вполне, и все тут. Прямо таки хорошо. Может, и правильно, что все так случилось. Конечно, с Гектором теперь будут видеться редко, хотя кто знает, он тоже уже рвался уйти в отставку. Поселится где-то невдалеке, будет заезжать по вечерам, выпить там сидру или сыграть в шашки. Все как-то будет. Но это будет правильно, иначе… Ну не рухнет система от того, что из нее отвалился один ржавый винтик. А всю жизнь жить с отрыжкой подлости? И ей, и Гектору? Многовато. И слишком тяжело. 

Она вышла на крыльцо и едва не споткнулась о сидящего на ступеньках андроида. Он даже головы не повернул. А со стороны ни дать ни взять человек, сидит в расстегнутой клетчатой рубашке, закрыв глаза и подставив лицо лучам заходящего солнца. Нет, даже если кто их и увидит, точно не допрет. 

Меган еще раз мельком осмотрела робота. Кожух на шее, вскрытый при вмешательстве в импульсную систему, она залила горячим силиконом, если специально не присматриваться, то и не видно. А вот плечи… Было в его позе что-то неправильное. То ли не в меру напряженная спина, то ли сжатые руки. 

— Ты боишься?

— Боюсь. Я же ничего не смогу сделать. Защитить от людей да. Защитить от системы…

— Нужны мы ей, той системе? Ко мне половина шишек таскает своих рободевок перефаршировать. Узнали, что я валю, истерически кинулись телефон выяснять. То ж все адьютантов слали, а здесь прямо такая честь. Думаешь, они хотят, чтобы все знали детали того, какие именно файлы я удаляю и что повреждено в их игрушках? Или считаешь их идиотами, не понимающими, что я страхуюсь? 

Он тяжело поднялся, кивнул.

— Пообещай мне…

— М? 

— Если… ты уйдешь, я не хочу подлежать восстановлению. Я не готов обслуживать извращенные прихоти этих… — в голосе, всегда лишенном малейшего намека на грубость, послышалась даже не злость, а настоящее отвращение, ярость, ненависть. — Я знаю, ты можешь. Пожалуйста. Не понимаю, почему эмоции считают таким ценным достоянием. Это… отвратительно. Бояться. 

Меган глухо рассмеялась, опустив руку на плечо робота.

— Даю тебе слово. Ни днем дольше. И… это нормально. Мне тоже было страшно. Знаешь, как было страшно отключить тебя и скрещивать пальцы, что… Черт, все, хватит. Пройдено, пережили. Зато теперь у нас есть ну просто офигительное пристанище. Как раз для двух трусов. 

— Вот уж не думал, что именно так у людей происходит в горе и в радости, и чтобы умереть в один день и… — она рассмеялась, шутливо толкнув Баттлера в плечо. Вот только на самом деле Меган было не до смеха. И робот это почувствовал, ощутил темы самыми миллионами анализирующих систем, позволяющих этой линейке андроидов возглавлять рейтинг самых дорогих и продаваемых моделей для личного использования.

— Если бы я хотел просто уйти, я бы сам давно все сделал. Эй, я не Кен. Во мне хватит навыков свернуть себе шею так, что не восстановит ни один механик. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Это дар, о котором я прошу тебя. Уйти, как человек.


End file.
